Stolen
by Sashaplusone
Summary: Emma wakes up in the hospital with no clue of what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stolen

Rating: M

Author: Sasha/ Sashaplusone / themayorsdirtylittlesecret

Pairing: Regina/Emma

Disclaimer: I don't own these girls, I just play with them for a while…

Emma wakes with a start, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. A hospital? She looks down at herself, clad in a gown and an IV in her arm.

'What the hell happened?' she thinks. She hears a soft gasp come from the doorway. Looking up she sees Regina Mills with a hand over her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

"Emma, you're awake!" She says softly before rushing over to her. She grabs Emma's shoulders, looking her up and down. Emma stiffens at the touch, looking at her with wide eyes. Regina stops her actions as their eyes meet. She's quiet for a long moment, and an unreadable expression crosses her features.

"Madame Mayor," Emma begins hesitantly. "What's going on?" The brunette straightens up, as tears flow down her cheeks.

"You don't remember." She states as Dr. Whale and the nurse walk in the door.

"Miss Swan, how nice of you to join us! You've been out for quiet some time, sleeping beauty." He says with a smile. "How are you feeling?" Emma's eyebrows crinkle as she tries to piece together the bits of information.

"Uhh.. my head is pounding and I feel like my whole body is stiff…"

"We'll get you something for the pain." He says with a quick nod to the nurse. Regina walks around the bed and grabs the doctor by the elbow, leading him out of ear shot.

"She doesn't remember." Regina says worriedly. "She's looking at me like she barely knows me."

"Memory loss is completely normal. The longer she was in the coma, the harder it was for her to come out. The end result may be some memory loss." Regina looks back at Emma, watching as the nurse administers her medication for her pounding headache.

"Will her memory return?" she asks, never taking her eyes off the blonde.

"Only time will tell."

"_This is really nice." Regina says with a genuine smile. Emma looks up from her menu, smiling with a slight blush on her cheeks. _

"_Well, it only took you six months to agree to taking me out on an official date." Emma teases. _

"_I just wanted to be sure we'd last beyond the honeymoon stage. No point in causing a scandal over something temporary." _

"_Who would have ever believed it?"_

"_That's not the point." Regina covers Emma's hand with her own, as her eyes sparkle. "But, here we are."_

_As dessert arrives, they're both on their third glass of wine. _

"_Emma, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Regina says hesitantly. Emma regards her carefully. Not once can she recall seeing the confident façade slip from the brunette's face._

"_Ask away." Emma says curiously. She tries to ignore the nervousness rising as Regina lets out a soft sigh._

"_You've been spending most of your nights at my home, and when you don't stay the night you leave past midnight and are back for breakfast. Would you move in with us?" Emma's eyes widen as she gasps softly. She takes in the sight before her. The soft lighting has Regina almost glowing, and she bites her bottom lip as she anticipates an answer._

"_I would love nothing more than to move in with you and Henry." Emma says honestly. Relief washes over Regina and she smiles so big as tears fill her eyes. _

"_I love you." Regina says softly._

"_I love you too, Regina."_

"When can I go home?" Emma asks Dr. Whale hopefully.

"Not for at least another day. We'd like to monitor you, just in case. Then, you'll be free to go." He says with a smile, looking from Emma to Regina.

"I should call Mary Margaret!" She says, "She probably doesn't even know she's awake."

"I've already called her." Regina says as she steps closer to the bed. "She'll be here…"

"Emma! You're awake!" Mary Margaret says, rushing to her side. "You've had us so worried." She says, as tears spill down her cheeks.

"How long was I out for?" Emma asks, looking around the room.

"Two weeks." Dr Whale says, before closing her chart. "I'll be back to check on you later." Regina thanks him as he exits the room.

"Two weeks? How is that possible? What happened?" Maary Margaret looks from the blonde to Regina.

"You had a head injury." Regina said shortly. Emma sensed there was something else she wasn't telling her, but decided against asking in front of her friend.

"Has the doctor said when you get to go home?" Mary Margaret asked, sensing the need to change the subject.

"Tomorrow, if nothing happens between now and then. I'm sure you miss having me around." Emma says, joking. Mary Margaret scrunches her eyebrows and looks over to Regina. The Mayor feels a lump form in her throat as she's reminded again that Emma remembers nothing of the last couple years.

"She doesn't…"

"Oh!" Mary Margaret says, covering her mouth.

"What? What is it?" Emma looks between the two brunettes, clearly confused.

"Emma, you live—" Mary Margaret begins only to be cut off by Regina.

"It's okay. I'd rather her not be overwhelmed. Your room is just how you left it as Miss Blanchard's, I'm sure." Mary Margaret stares at Regina in shock, noticing the woman's slumped shoulders.

"We're going to work on helping you get your memory back." The teacher says hopefully.

Regina walks into the hospital room with a vase filled with the most gorgeous arrangement she could find. Emma looks over and she gives her a small smile.

"You didn't have to do that." Emma says, tilting her head to the side.

"I wanted to, Emma." Regina says, setting the flowers near the window.

"Since when do you call me Emma?" the blonde asks, confused. Regina's mouth drops open as she turns to Emma.

'I have been for nearly two years.' Regina wants to say, but she decided blunt probably wouldn't help.

"I've been calling you Emma for a while." Regina says smiling. Emma bites her lip, hesitant to ask the question she's wanted to ask since shortly after she woke up. Regina is the Mayor after all; she knows everything that goes on in Storybrooke. Surely, she'll know the answer to this.

"Regina… I hate to ask you this. You'd think I would remember something as life changing as…" Emma trails off, scrunching her eyebrows. She mentally berates herself for not remembering.

"You can ask me anything." The brunette says, sitting beside Emma. Emma lets out a breath she has been holding since Regina spoke.

"Umm.." She begins before holding up her left hand. "When did I get married and who am I married to?"

Regina's body stiffens as she stares at the glittering diamonds.


	2. Chapter 2

"Regina?" Emma questions, growing more and more nervous with each passing second. Regina sighs before dropping her eyes to her lap, where a matching ring rests on her left hand.

"Emma…" She begins before looking up into green eyes. "You've been married for just over a year. We have been married for just over a year." Emma gasps, covering her mouth with her hand, the stones catching the light.

"How did.. I mean, last I remember we were at each other's throats." Emma shook her head, trying to remember. Her head began to ache from thinking too much.

"When Sydney planted the bug in the flowers he brought you, I overheard you talking to Mary Margaret about your feelings for me. I fought so hard to keep them in the back of my mind. Then, I started noticing things about you. They were things I had always seen, but it was as if I was seeing them for the first time. I went to check on you once evening at the station, and you had fallen asleep at your desk. You looked so peaceful and beautiful. I couldn't resist touching your cheek. I found myself moving closer until I kissed your skin. You opened your eyes and jumped back… and that's how it began." Regina smiles at the memory as tears fill her eyes. The memory only she remembered.

"I don't live at Mary Margaret's." Emma says to herself, understanding the two brunette's strange behavior from the previous day.

"I didn't want to tell you too much too soon, and upset you. You've already been through enough."

"So, you were willing to let your wife stay at her friend's house to keep from upsetting her? That's…"

"I'm curious to know what you're thinking about all of this, about us." Regina says quietly.

"Well," Emma begins. "It's just a lot to take in at once." It's then Emma's eyes spot the ring on Regina's finger. "I just wish I could remember."

"I completely understand if you'd like to go to Mary Margaret's. If that's the last you remember of comforts, you might be more comfortable."

"No, I want to go home. To… our home." Emma winces at how that comes out, sounding so foreign to her ears. "Maybe it'll help."

"I'd love to have you home." Regina says with a genuine smile.

_"Well that's the last of it." Emma says, putting away the last of her clothes in the extra bureau of the master bedroom. "I'm officially moved in."_

_"I'm so happy you're here with us." Regina says, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. Emma leans back in her arms and smiles._

_"I'm so happy to be here." Regina leans forward and captures her lips softly, melting into her warmth. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."_

_"Who would have thought you'd set up roots." Regina jokes, her eyes shining bright._

_"I must have always been in the wrong places. I'd set up roots anywhere with you."_

_"Now that you're here to stay. What do you say we christen the master bedroom?" Regina leans in to kiss Emma slowly._

_"Mmm… haven't we already?" Emma teases before kissing her again._

_"Not as an official resident."_

_"And our house has a lot of rooms." Emma pushes Regina onto the bed, smiling wickedly. Regina bites her lip as she watches the blonde straddle her, loving the role reversal. Yes, this was an amazing idea._

Walking into Regina's, no their home was like the first time for Emma. Seeing the place with fresh eyes, it looks just as she remembered, but with a more comforting touch. It was eerily quiet as Henry was still in school. Stopping in the hallway, Emma's breath caught at the large, beautiful photo displayed in front of her. Emma was in a fitted black tuxedo, and she was kissing Regina who was clad in a beautiful, elaborate white gown which shimmered from all of the custom beading.

"It was a beautiful day." Regina says, placing her hand on Emma's lower back as she admires the photo with her.

"You look gorgeous." Emma says without thinking.

"Before they began the ceremony you whispered in my ear that I looked like…"

"A queen." Emma finishes. Regina gasps and smiles widely as her eyes water.

"Your queen." She confirms, watching Emma's face for any sign of recognition. Seeing none, she turns back to the photo. "You said you felt like Prince Charming in your suit." Regina smiles at how close she was. Princess Charming, actually. Emma's eyes move over to a photo of the two of them standing in front of Regina's prized apple tree. Regina was facing the camera, looking up lovingly at Emma as the blonde cradled her cheek, both of them with beaming smiles.

"We were in love."

"You are still very much my Prince Charming, I'm just as in love with you as I was that day. More, if possible." Emma turns to face the brunette, searching her eyes. She feels warmth roll in waves through her body. She bites her lip before taking a step closer, placing her hands on the other woman's hips. Regina brings her arms up to hang loosely around Emma's neck, her eyes slipping shut upon contact.

"This feels so familiar, like it's where I should be, where I belong." Brown eyes meet green.

"Your body remembers what your mind can't." Regina whispers.

"Can… Can I kiss you?" Emma asks hesitantly.

"Always." Regina says, smiling softly. Emma smiles back, lifting a hand to Regina's cheek. Her tongue darts out to moisten her lips as her eyes are drawn to red lips. Slowly she moves closer as her eyes slip shut.

As their lips meet, Emma feels herself pulled impossibly closer. Her fingers grip Regina's hip tighter as she feels her whole body tingle. Emma pulls her lips back slowly before smiling.

"I feel like I have wanted to do that since forever." She finds herself saying without thinking.

"That's what you said the first time we kissed too." Regina watches as Emma's bottom lip disappeared between her teeth.

"As great of a kisser you are… this still feels weird. I'm sorry." Regina swallows the pang of hurt and puts on a small smile.

"No need to apologize. You should probably get some rest before Henry gets home." Regina leads Emma up the stairs and towards their bedroom, stopping before they reach the door.

"Would you like to… I prepared the guest room just in case." Emma watches the difference in the Mayor's behavior. She's much less guarded, more vulnerable. She never thought she'd see the day.

"Umm.. maybe it would help if I slept in your bed. I mean, our bed. They say scent triggers the memory."

"As you wish." Regina says, smiling.

_"You're taking me to your room?" Emma slurs, slumping forward against the doorframe. Regina narrows her eyes._

_"Just get off of my doorstep, Miss Swan!" She says in a harsh whisper._

_"We're back to Miss Swan then.. Huh… I thought we were past that." Regina rolls her eyes as she puts her hand over Emma's mouth._

_"Henry is asleep. Do not wake him, or so help me…" Emma nods as she climbs the stairs, almost tripping halfway up._

_"Straight to my room." Regina instructs as Emma hesitates at the top of the stairs._

_"I thought you don't do sleepovers?" Emma kicks off her shoes and throws her leather jacket on top of them on the floor of the bedroom._

_"I don't. I also don't 'do' having my sheriff passed out drunk in her hideous car outside the bar either. Regina said a silent prayer that Henry wouldn't wake up as she picked up Emma from outside the bar. She was in absolutely no shape to drive. She could have dropped her off in front of Mary Margaret's, but something told her not to._

_The blonde holds out her arms and fell face first into the comforter._

_"So comfy!" she mumbles. Regina watches as a blonde head pops up and watches her as she changes into her favorite silk pajamas._

_"Move over, Miss Swan." Regina says in an even voice, attempting to turn down the sheets. Emma rolls to the right side of the bed, and wiggles out of the skin tight jeans before meeting Regina under the blankets._

_"Thank you for rescuing me from sleeping in my car." Regina frowns, but says nothing. It has gotten more and more difficult to not melt and let Emma get away with murder, not like she usually doesn't. "Can I make it up to you with 'thank you sex?'" Regina laughs softly._

_"Not tonight, Emma." Regina can almost hear the smile on Emma's face from behind her. She sighs as she feels a warm body mold itself against her back and an arm thrown possessively around her stomach._

_"I love you, Regina." The blonde says sleepily. Regina gasps, her heart racing at the words. It was the first time hearing them from the girl's lips. She laces her fingers through the blonde's and holds her arm tightly against her._

_"I love you, too."_

Thank you so much for the favorites and the reviews! Your feedback is much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Emma woke with a start, staring back at her was the smiling face of her son. She smiles, taking in his appearance. He had to have grown at least a good few inches, and his face has thinned out. How much memory did she actually lose?

"Hi mom!" He says happily, settling on the side of the bed. Mom? When did he start calling her mom? I bet Regina had a heart attack over that one. Oh yeah, they're married. Probably not.

"Hey kid, how are you?" He furrows his eyebrows as he looks at her as if she's grown two heads.

"You just woke up from a coma, and you're asking me how I am? How are you feeling?" Emma smiles sheepishly.

"I'd be better if I could remember. And, perhaps if these migraines would keep away." A sympathetic look crosses his features as he gives her a little smile.

"Mom's cooking dinner, chicken alfredo your favorite. She said by the time it's done you can take your medicine."

'This is so weird.' Emma thinks to herself. 'Have I woken up in some parallel universe where Regina and I get along? Not that Storybrooke in itself seems all that much more believable.'

"So, you really don't remember anything?" He asks, tilting his head. 'Perhaps the Queen cast a spell on her' he thinks. It's been a long time since Operation Cobra has been in the front of his mind. It didn't do much good to keep trying to convince the Savior that it was real when she is in love with the Evil Queen…

"Last I remember all you could talk about was Operation Cobra, you were a lot shorter, and me and your mom could barely have a conversation without being at each other's throats."

"Hmm.. you had to have lost almost two years of memories. You and mom celebrated your first year anniversary two months ago. You were together almost a year before that."

"This is so much to take in." She stops to stare at the boy, who was almost about to hit his teenage years. "I've always been attracted to your mother. It's kind of hard for it to go beyond infatuation when you can't hold a civilized conversation with each other. So to go from one extreme to the next, seems so farfetched."

"It is so weird." He says simply. "And gross." They both laugh at the thought.

"Dinner!" Regina calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"We better go." Emma says with a smile.

_"Dinner's ready!" Regina calls from the stairs. Emma ignores her completely, zoning in on zooming past Henry in the racing game they're playing. _

_"We really should go." He says, not looking away from the screen. "Mom gets really mad when I make her wait."_

_"You're only saying that because you're losing." Emma challenges. Henry grunts as he leans forward, hoping to propel the car faster on the screen. _

_"Dinner!" They hear again followed by a loud sigh. _

_"Two more laps! It'll only take a few minutes." Emma says, pushing the nitrous. They stare in concentration as the cars glide along the track. _

_"Henry Mills and Emma Swan, do not make me come up those stairs.!" Regina shouts._

_"One more." Henry says impatiently. "Coming mom!" He says, hoping to save himself from the lecture he knows they're about to receive. As they had nearly a quarter of the lap remaining they heard a loud sigh and heels on steps._

_"I win!" Emma says victoriously, throwing up her hands. Henry scrambles to his feet, flipping the tv off and running out the door. _

_"When I call you for dinner, I expect you to come to the table, young man." Regina says in a firm tone as the boy meets her in the middle of the staircase. _

_"Yes ma'am." He says, holding his head down, and heading past her to the dinner table. _

_"Sorry, I kind of challenged him to finish the race." Emma says, walking down the stairs to stand next to the brunette. "It's my fault."_

_"I can't have you undermining me." Regina crosses her arms. Emma reaches a hand out and caresses the Mayor's cheek. _

_"I promise it won't happen again." She says quietly before kissing her softly. Regina sighs as her resolve crumbles at the simple action. _

_"It better not." She says finally, attempting to maintain her assertive composure. _

"So, um… how should we do this?" Emma asks nervously, looking at the bed. Regina looks up at the blonde and senses her hesitation.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Regina asks carefully. Emma nods, a determined look passing across her face.

"Yes, I think I need to."

"You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with." The brunette says softly, stepping close to the younger woman. "It's all up to you." Emma looked at Regina, taking in her close proximity before nodding.

They settled in underneath the fluffy comforter. Emma smiles as she inhales the scent of the sheets. They smell like home. Regina turns to face her and smiles as she watches the scene play out in front of her in the moonlight. Her wife was finally home. After weeks of worrying, and hoping that she was going to wake up… she finally did. She feels like she was given a second chance at her happy ending. She couldn't imagine how she'd go on without Emma, without her Savior.

"This is where I should be." Emma says softly. "I just know it." Brown eyes begin to well up with tears.

"How do you know?"

"It's a feeling." Emma says surely. "It's a tingling sensation, a gut feeling, an instant relaxation."

"I'm so happy you're here." Regina says quietly. She doesn't even think about it until she watches her hand tuck the blonde hair behind Emma's ear. Emma doesn't say anything as she closes her eyes upon contact. Her hand lightly touches a flushed cheek and she listens to the other woman's breathing. "I love you." She says without thinking. Green eyes blink open and watch her intently. Regina bites her lip before pulling her hand back, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry that I can't say it back. I'd rather not say something I don't feel just because it was said to me. I can say that you make me feel so incredible. I do have feelings for you, Regina. Please, give me time." Regina averts her eyes, nodding.

Emma grabs Regina's hand and brings it up to her lips, kissing her palm before resting it back against her cheek. Soon, Emma's eyes drift shut. Regina stares at her for hours, what feels like minutes until she feels sleep pull at her subconscious.

"I've waited forever for you, and I'll wait an eternity more if that's what it takes." Regina whispers into the darkness of the room.

_'This is what it feels like to have a family, a complete, loving family.' Regina thinks as she watches Henry and Emma decorate the oversized, freshly cut evergreen tree in the family room. _

_"Hey Mom, want to put the star on top of the tree? I know it's your favorite." Henry says, smiling. Regina can't help but smile big as she nods and walks over to the two. She unfolds the step ladder and places it carefully at the base of the tree. _

_"Careful there." Emma says softly, standing behind Regina with her hands on the Mayor's hips. Regina smiles brightly back at Emma as she steps up the few steps on the ladder, Emma's hands slipping to the sides of her thighs as she ascends. Regina reaches up and places the golden, shimmering star on top of the fragrant tree. As she steps down, slowly she feels Emma's hands move up to her hips until she's off the ground. Once she's stepped back, the blonde wraps her arm around her fiancée. _

_"I love you." Emma whispers in her ear. _

_"I love you too." Regina says, turning in her arms to place a kiss on her lips. _

_"This is my first Christmas tree."_

_"Yet another first. I'm happy to be able to give you this." Regina says, turning them both to admire the tree. _

_"It's gorgeous." The blonde says in awe. _

_"There's still one more step." Regina says, stepping back to hold up the box of golden tinsel. _

_"Oh! The tinsel. I almost forgot!" Henry says, looking at the box in his mother's hands. "Want me to show you how to put it on?" He asks, smiling like the Cheshire cat. _

_"Sure, kid!" Henry looks to his mother and nods slightly. Emma gasps as she feels strands cover her head, catching the lights from the illuminated tree. She looks up at Regina to find her blushing and covering her mouth as she laughs hard. _

_"Oh, it's on!" Emma says, grabbing a pinch and showering Regina in metallic strands. _

Regina wakes up feeling engulfed in warmth. She hums appreciatively as she holds the warm body closer to her. She hears the soft snoring come from where the face is buried against her chest. Smiling, she combs her fingers through blonde hair.

"I do love you so." She says, whispering to herself. She closes her eyes as she takes in the moment. Feeling her wife snuggled up against her is absolutely one of her favorite things. Emma is so peaceful while sleeping, so vulnerable. She always reaches out for Regina, and clings to her as if her life depends on it. In all reality, Regina feels the same. She feels as though she's clinging to Emma for dear life. She saved her. She saved her from centuries of despair, loathing, and helplessness.

She feels Emma begin to stir. She smiles as she watches her body slowly wake up. She barely extricates herself before stretching. Regina moans softly as she feels the blonde's weight press into her.

"I love you." Emma says groggily. Regina smiles impossibly bigger. Emma looks up at her, and Regina watches as what was behind her eyes fades.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." She says scrambling over onto the other side of the bed. The brunette clenches her jaw as her heart feels as if it's being squeezed.

"It's okay, really." Regina says, getting up out of bed. Her head drops as she excuses herself to take a shower.

Regina comes down from the stairs dressed in her black pinstripe suit. Emma's eyes look her over appreciatively as she walks into the dining room where her and Henry are eating breakfast.

"Emma, are you sure you're going to be alright here without me?" She says carefully. Emma forces her eyes to meet brown ones before nodding.

"Yeah, of course."

"If you need anything, and I mean anything give me a call. I should only be gone a few hours today." Emma gives her a small smile.

"I will. I promise." Regina nods once before looking over to her son.

"Ready?"

"Yep! Bye mom!" He says, grabbing his brown bag lunch, as it's not cool to have a lunch box in junior high school.

Regina sets her briefcase down on the desk before taking a seat. 'May as well begin on the mountain of paperwork that's been neglected the past few weeks' she thinks to herself. A cream envelope on top of the stack of papers catches her eye. Slicing through the paper, Regina pulls out a small white card.

"I see I did not complete my task. –J" was written in scrawling handwriting. Regina clenches her jaw so hard, she worries her teeth might crumble.

"If you so think as coming after my family again, what I have planned for you will seem like nothing in comparison." She says to herself, looking up through her eyelashes.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have to do something!" Regina fumes, slamming her fist down on the glass display case.

"If you're done, Regina, I have work to do." Mr. Gold says looking bored.

"You have nothing more important to do than take care of this…problem." Mr. Gold looks up at Regina's face, seeing fire in her eyes. "He's threatened my family once, almost took it away, and now is threatening me again. He must be stopped."

"And what would you like me to do?"

"Get rid of him!" Regina's chest is heaving with anger as her eyes darken.

"Like you got rid of the Sheriff?"

"Graham was a liability."

"Oh right… he would have spread the word about a magical land where fairies, dragons, and Queens exist." He says with a sneer. "Sounds believable."

"I will not stand around and let him come after my family time and time again."

"Cause you would never take anyone away from their family… right, dearie?" Regina stands up ramrod straight as she stares into his eyes.

Emma smiles as the bell above the door announces her presence at the diner. Ruby's eyes glance over at her, and she does a double take.

"Emma!" Ruby yells. The few scattered customers turn to look at the blonde who had just walked through the door.

"Hey Ruby." Emma says with a smile, sliding onto a stool at the bar. Emma fusses with her hair slightly, embarrassed by the attention of the patrons.

"I'm so glad you're alright! I heard you went home with Regina yesterday. How do you feel?" Emma sighs as she looks around; making sure everyone has resumed eating.

"Well, I'd be much better if I could remember my wife." Ruby's eyes widen in shock.

"You don't remember getting married?!" It was the biggest celebration in Storybrooke's history.. I think."

"Nope. Nor do I remember me and Regina even dating." Ruby reaches over and puts her hand on the sheriff's shoulder.

"That's terrible, Em. I'm sorry." Emma shrugs with a sad smile. "What do you remember?"

"I remember having a crush on her, and my last memories of Henry he was two years younger. Another two years of his life that I missed." She ducks her head to watch as her fingers play with the two rings on her left hand. "The one shot I've had at a real family and I can't remember."

"You'll remember, I'm sure of it." Emma scoffs. "You will! Just give yourself some time."

"It's the weirdest thing… Regina and I kissed and it… she felt like home. I just don't know if it was my body remembering or responding accordingly. She looks at me like I'm made of gold. It hurts that I can't remember. Last I remember we could barely be in the same room with each other. I feel like my stomach is filled with lead every time I don't respond how I must have before. I see it hurting her."

"Emma, don't be so hard on yourself. You were in a coma for two weeks. There were rumors going around that you might not come out of it. Worse comes to worse, you can make new memories together."

"I'm not so sure I want new memories. I want the ones we shared together. Our firsts."

"Have you told Regina this?" Ruby asks, feeling stumped on how to continue.

"No, I don't want to burden her any more than I feel like I already am."

"Emma, you're her wife. You made vows to each other during sickness and in health you'll love each other always. This constitutes sick. Look at it this way, how would you feel if it were her?" Emma scrunches her eyebrows together as she thinks.

"Even without remembering falling in love with her, I'd always be there for her. She couldn't burden me." Emma says honestly. "She might be a royal pain in the ass, but not a burden." They both laugh at the thought.

"Don't you think with her being able to recollect everything, she feels the same if not more?" Emma pouts as she feels her argument growing invalid with every second that passes.

"I hate it when you're right." Emma says with a huff.

_"So, umm…" Emma shuts her eyes tight not knowing where to even begin. _

_"Henry," Regina begins, "How much did you see exactly?" The air was thick with tension. Emma was hoping to whatever higher power there was that she could just disappear into thin air at this moment._

_"I saw you kissing Emma." He says, his face contorting into a half creeped out half confused look. "I thought you guys hated each other." _

_"Henry, I don't hate Emma. We just fought a lot because I thought she was trying to take you away from me." _

_"Which I'm not." Emma clarifies._

_"So… you go from believing that she's going to take me away to kissing?! That makes no sense." Henry reasons. _

_"Kid, I'm just going to be completely honest… Yeah, we fought a lot in the beginning over you and your well being, but once we came to an understanding we realized that we truly care about each other. Over time, the feelings started to grow." He stares in between them both to try to figure out if he's being tricked or not. There's no way the Savior should be kissing the Evil Queen. That's not how the story goes at all. _

_"This is really hard to believe." He says finally. _

_"It's true. I care a lot about Emma. If I didn't feel so strongly about her, I wouldn't risk her even being in the same vicinity as you." Regina says calmly. _

_"What are you thinking, kid?" Emma asks, unsure. His belief in fairytales reigns supreme over any and all decisions he makes. Hopefully he won't disapprove solely based off of the "Evil Queen" and "Savior" being involved…_

_"I don't want to see my mom kiss anyone. Or you." Henry makes a disgusted face at the thought. _

_"If Emma and I are in a relationship, there may be some times you'll see us kissing. We will try our best not to make it a habit so soon." Henry thinks for a long moment before smiling. _

_"So this meaning I get to spend time with both of you?" Both women laugh at the lack of tension in the air. _

_"Yeah, I'll be coming around a lot more, if that's okay with you." Emma says hopeful._

_"Of course! I love you both. This is going to be so cool!" He pumps his fists back toward his body. "Are you staying for dinner, Emma?"_

Emma sat at the kitchen table watching Henry do his math homework. She couldn't believe this young man in front of her doing pre-algebra was the same kid that knocked on her door a few years ago. She smiles at the thought, knowing how it completely changed her life upside down. Had you told her at 27 in a few years she'd be married to a woman and living with the son she gave up for adoption she'd definitely laugh in your face. Now, she couldn't imagine things being any other way.

"So, I was thinking today… about operation cobra." Emma says with a slight smile. Henry looks at her with an 'are you kidding me?' expression.

"What about it?" He asks, looking up long enough to ask before working on the next math problem.

"What ever happened? Was there really a curse? Am I married to the Evil Queen? If so, am I also an Evil Queen?" Emma laughs as the boy shakes his head.

"I just gave up. You wouldn't listen to me. I tried to warn you, but you tried to convince me otherwise. Then, I noticed a difference in mom. She was no longer mean and controlling. She smiled a lot more, and laughed. Her eyes would shine when she would so much as talk about you. I don't know if there really was a curse. If so, I think you broke it. Nothing really changed though." Emma thought about it for a long moment. What if he was right? Could a curse really be broken if the "Evil Queen" falls in love? Regina isn't evil.

"Your mom is different. You're right, it's like she's not the same person at all. I don't think there was a curse, but maybe all she needed was to be loved in a way different than you love her."

"I felt really bad… I wasted so much time accusing and blaming her. I hurt her feelings." He shakes his head in frustration.

'Yep, he gets that from me.' Emma thinks to herself.

"I'm sure that you coming around and loving her just as you did before, if not more made up for everything. Families forgive, that's what they do." Emma smiles as she thinks about how lucky she is. She may not remember her family, but she won't take advantage of savoring it now.

Emma finds herself laying on the couch in Regina's study. There's something about the room they had their first official conversation in that makes her more comfortable. She traces the edge of the frame with her fingertip as she stares at the photo inside. It must have been taken at their wedding reception. Regina looked at gorgeous as ever, as the millions of sequins reflected light. She had both arms locked behind Emma's neck as Emma's hands held her hips. Their foreheads were touching and they both had their eyes closed, lost in the moment.

Emma felt her heart swell as she imagined the scene play out in front of her. There was no doubt Regina was an incredible ballroom dancer. She'd probably want things to make perfect, which only meant having drug Emma to dance lessons. In the background Henry is standing with both hands in his pockets, beaming at his moms. Mary Margaret and David were holding each other close, looking on both smiling. As much as Emma hated being the center of attention, she couldn't imagine that she even noticed anyone else in the room besides her new bride.

Holding the picture frame against her chest, Emma sighs before closing her eyes. She felt so much for the brunette, but her mind couldn't comprehend the lapse in time and emotions that had developed.

As she lay there, she felt her body begin to grow heavy. The sofa was much too comfortable underneath her exhausted body.

Her thoughts drifted to a scene at the pier. The wind was cool, and the sun was just beginning to set. Emma had her eyes closed, listening to the soothing sounds of seagulls in the distance.

Regina smiled as she came to stand in front of Emma, sliding her arms along her hips to link around her back. Emma sighed contently at the warmth radiating from the brunette. Regina held on tighter as a strong breeze pushed against them. Doing something so uncharacteristically like Regina, she buried her face in Emma's neck. Emma's hand threaded through brown locks as she drank in the moment. She nearly groaned as Regina pulled back, only to be caught off guard by warm lips on hers. She nearly melted into the other woman, and she felt her whole body tingle. It was as if she had never kissed anyone before, or maybe never the right person. She never wanted the contact to end. As they pulled away, Emma watched as brown eyes slowly opened. Regina looked just so beautiful. The blonde felt tears well in her eyes as she stared at the other woman in awe.

"You're so beautiful." Emma said. Regina smiled a bright smile before kissing Emma again, holding on tight to the blonde woman.

Emma wakes up slowly, feeling warmth on her cheek. Her eyes open after a few seconds to see Regina balancing on the edge of the sofa, her fingertips trailing over her cheek.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Emma says, closing her eyes before stretching.

"It's quite alright." Regina smiles. "What were you dreaming about? You were smiling in your sleep." Emma bites her lip, remembering the dream she was just having. Emma hesitates a second, knowing the Emma she remembers would never tell Mayor Mills something so intimate. Thinking about the Emma she can't recall makes her relax knowing she could tell her wife anything.

"We were at the pier watching the sunset. I was holding you and we were standing there for a while… and then you kissed me." Regina gasps, her hand moving over her mouth.

"We were at the pier?" Regina asks slowly. Emma nods, trying to remember more details, but they were beginning to look fuzzy. She brings a hand up to her head, realizing a migraine is growing more intense by the minute.

"Yeah, the more I think about it the more it's starting to fade." Emma frowns slightly. A tear slips down Regina's front cheek as she looks at Emma in shock.

"That was our first kiss."


	5. Chapter 5

"What else can you remember?" Regina questions, eyes filling with hope.

"I can barely remember that. The more I think about it, the more blurry it gets. I've got a wicked migraine." Regina kisses her forehead before standing and holding her hand out.

"Come on, I have dinner ready. We'll get some food in you and then you can take your prescription. Emma takes the offered hand and steps close to Regina.

"Thank you, for everything. I know it must be hard on you, with me not remembering." Regina smiles and hugs the blonde to her.

"Emma, you're my forever. I'd go through anything for you." Emma melts into the embrace at the powerful words spoke. Her heart begins to race as a thousand butterflies flutter around in her stomach. She holds on tighter to the woman, not wanting to ever let her go.

"I wish, more than anything, that I could remember." Emma whispers. Regina nods against her.

"Me too."

_"What other option do you have?" Emma asks, exasperated. _

_"I could call a cab." Regina says, crossing her arms stubbornly. _

_"Then why did you call me?" _

_"I thought since you're the butch one, you'd be able to jump my car and this would be settled. How was I supposed to know my alternator went out?" _

_"*I'm* the butch one? Really. You're the one with your damn power suits and power trip. I'm the one who gave birth to our son." Emma crosses her arms, nodding her head once. _

_"Emma, come on! Look at how you dress, walk, and talk. You aren't on a power trip of your own? How many times do you put your hands on your hips to flash your badge?" Regina argues._

_"You love my badge."_

_"That's not the point!" Emma tries to hide the smirk as she waits for the Mayor to continue. "I'll just call a cab, it's quite alright."_

_"You'd rather wait in the cold and call a cab than accept a ride home from your girlfriend?" Regina huffs as she runs her finger along the hood ornament of her Mercedes. "A ride home that will be nice and warm, and if you're lucky it'll include some kissing and groping."_

_"Oh please," Regina scoffs. "If I want to kiss and grope you, I will." _

_"You won't in the back of a cab." Regina clenches her jaw before walking up to the yellow Volkswagen. _

_"Are you going to be chivalrous and open the door for me or do I have to actually touch the retched thing?" Emma smiles before walking around the car to open the door for the brunette. She sees a hint of a smile on Regina's face as she steps down and sits in the seat. Emma sighs as she closes the door and runs around to the driver's side. "Thank you." Regina says reluctantly. _

_"You're welcome. That's what I'm here for… to rescue you." The sheriff says with a wink. She feels Regina's hand on her thigh as Regina moves closer, kissing her passionately. _

_"You said something about groping too?" Regina teases before kissing her again._

"How are you feeling?" Regina asks, sitting next to Emma, who is sitting sideways on the sofa.

"It's tolerable, but still there. Nothing I can't handle." She says with a small smile.

"Dr. Whale said did say it's to be expected. He didn't say why." Regina lifts Emma's feet into her lap, stripping off her socks before massaging her feet.

"If I would have known you rub my feet I would have married you sooner." Emma says humming in appreciation. Regina smiles brightly and chuckles.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have been such a coward and told me how you felt you would have."

"Hey, you try walking up to someone as intimidating as yourself and put yourself out there."

"I did." Regina says matter-of-factly. Emma rolls her head to the side in disbelief.

"Oh come on, I am not as intimidating as you are!"

"You're the most intimidating person I've met in a long time. Can you imagine how things would go had you turned me down? The whole town would know about it."

"I wouldn't have told the whole town. That's more your style." Regina smiles and nods slowly in agreement.

"Nevertheless, I did. And, I won you over."

"For a second time even." Emma says with a smile and blush. She receives a smirk in response.

"Not that I'm trying to sound cocky, but I believe I can win you over time and time again." Emma raises both eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh you can, can you?"

"Every time."

"Gee, that's not cocky of you at all, Mayor Mills."

"Oh, how I do love it when you call me Mayor Mills, Emma Mills." Regina teases.

"Why do I not doubt that…"

Emma smiles as she walks into Granny's for a cup of hot chocolate. Of course, Regina made her hot chocolate at home for breakfast. It was absolutely delicious, but there was something about the lesser quality drink they serve at the diner that she craved.

"Hey Em!" Ruby says, waving.

"Hey Ruby, how are you?" Emma asks, sitting down in front of her.

"You know, the usual. How about you? Anything?"

"I took a nap yesterday and turns out I dreamed about something that really happened. Progress." Emma says proudly.

"That's great!" The young girl turns around, making the hot chocolate. She adds extra whipped cream and cinnamon to the top before setting it in front of the blonde. Hearing an order up, she gives her a bright smile before heading over to a table.

"Hey stranger." A voice says to her right. Emma looks over and sees August standing in his usual leather jacket. "Heard you almost didn't make it out of the woods."

"I'm here and accounted for." Emma says, sipping the hot liquid.

"How's the recovery going?"

"Could be better, could be worse. I lost the last two years' worth of memories." She frowns.

"Ahh, I'm sure it'll come back. Sometimes it takes time."

"That's what I keep hearing."

"Listen, how about we go out for dinner and you tell me what you do remember?" He smiles, trying to look as amiable as possible.

"Are you hitting on me?" Emma asks, turning to him.

"If that's what you'd like to call it."

"Look, I'm married. I have a family." His smile falters as he realizes she knows that much. How couldn't she?

"Look, I just meant it as…"

"You were hoping I wouldn't remember. Could you be any more of an ass?" Emma shouts as she stands up. Ruby looks over from filling up a customer's cup of coffee at the scene.

"I wasn't trying to…"

"Save it." Emma throws some cash on the counter before waving at Ruby before leaving the restaurant.

_"Thank you all for coming." Regina says into the microphone. It's my pleasure to host the annual Pumpkin Festival. There's something so special about the crisp air, leaves changing colors, and apple cider." The crowd laughs, knowing the Mayor's liking for apples. "This year is a very special year for me personally. I tend to keep my private life just that, private. That being said, Sheriff please join me." _

_Emma smiles shyly and she walks from the wings of the makeshift stage, wondering just what Regina has up her sleeve. _

_"I'm honored to share this with each and every one of you. Emma Swan and I are to be married." The crowd gasps before breaking out in applause. Emma blushes and ducks her head as Regina laces their fingers together. _

_"You said you wanted everyone to know." Regina says out of range of the microphone._

_"I wasn't expecting you to announce it to the whole town at once." Emma shakes her head as she sees the bright smile of her fiancée. _

_"I don't do anything half-assed." _

_"Don't I know it." _

_The rest of the evening was spent thanking everyone for their congratulations. Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Ashley came running up to her screaming and throwing out wedding dress ideas, to which Emma defiantly stated that she will not be wearing a dress. She couldn't miss the defeated look etched across August's features. Of course, Emma didn't think of him as anything more than a brother-figure, but it didn't stop her from feeling guilty. _

_"I can't wait to make you Mrs. Mills." Regina whispers into her ear from behind. _

_"I thought you were going to be Regina Swan." She could barely keep a straight face as she turned around to see the Mayor's face contorted into one of disgust. _

_"Never. Mills-Swan?"_

_"Why not Swan-Mills?"_

_"Because."_

_"Why?"_

_"I said so. Not to mention M comes before S in the alphabet." Emma rolls her eyes. _

_"I'd be honored to be Mrs. Regina Mills."_

_"Emma, you are such a pain in the ass." Regina says, rolling her eyes good naturedly. _

_"Yes, but I'm your pain in the ass." Emma slides her arms around the brunette's waist, her lips hovering over hers._

_"Yes, you are." Regina whispers, touching her lips against Emma's._

"Mayor Mills, you have a visitor." A voice says through the intercom.

"Thank you, send them in." Regina says without looking up from her paperwork.

"Hey you." Emma says with a smile, hiding her hand behind her back.

"Hey, what a surprise!" Regina says smiling as she stands up. She walks up to the blonde before stopping. "What do you got there?"

"Wanted to bring you something to let you know I was thinking about you." Emma brings the bouquet of roses in front of her. Regina smiles brightly, her eyes shining as she looks at the love of her life.

"Thank you, Emma." Without thinking about it, Regina leans forward and kisses her softly. Emma blushes and smiles as she looks away. "I've got just the vase for these." She walks to a cabinet and pulls out a crimson red glass vase. Filling it with water she brought it over to her desk, placing the roses in it carefully.

"How's work going?" Emma asks, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Better now." Regina replies, sitting back into her chair.

"So, I was looking through my nightstand after you left." Regina nods, trying to act nonchalant. "And, um… I found something."

"What did you find?" Regina asks, already knowing the answer.

"A harness… that is adjusted to fit me." Regina clears her throat.

"You put it on?"

"Yeah, well… Anyways, that's really hot."

"That it is. You use it extremely well." Emma turns a bright shade of red, and Regina has to keep from unbuttoning her blouse as the temperature seemingly rose in the room. Emma stares off into space, swallowing hard.

"I honestly stopped by to distract you in hopes you would just come home." Regina licks her lips as she ponders taking the rest of the day off. "I'm awfully hungry, perhaps you could cook me lunch." Emma laughs loudly as Regina backhands the side of her thigh.

"You are quite the distraction. I'm afraid, just for that, you will have to wait until I get home."

"I bet I could make you come home with me."

"Try me."


	6. Chapter 6

Emma began setting the table while Henry finishes up his homework and Regina cooks dinner. She smiles thinking about how domestic it all seems, and how normal. Stopping to think about it, the closest thing she remembers sitting down at a dinner table to have a family dinner was with Mary Margaret.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Emma asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"Haven't you been enough of a distraction today?" Regina smirks turning around.

"Obviously not enough, you stayed at work."

"Leaving work early to cook you lunch is hardly a valid reason."

"Technically, you're taking care of your sick wife."

"How are you feeling?" Regina asks, her voice softening.

"I have a migraine that's getting worse." The brunette touches her stomach softly as she leans up to kiss Emma's forehead.

"It's time to take your medicine."

"I'm so sick of my head hurting." Emma says, growling. I just want to be better, and remember my family.

"I wish I had the answers of when this will all be over." Regina frowns before Emma hugs her tight.

_"I'm fine." Regina says, trying not to sway as she holds on to the edge of her desk. Fifteen minutes into an argument about her wellbeing was becoming exhausting. _

_"I'm taking you home." Emma says with finality, grabbing the Mayor's keys and ushering her out the door. _

_"I am not a child; you have no right to tell me what to do." The fight was making her head spin... or perhaps that was her impending fever. _

_"Funny, you sure are acting like one." Regina crosses her arms as she gets to get Mercedes. _

_"Give me the keys." She says, holding out her hand. Emma shakes her head, pointing to the passenger seat. "It's my car, give me the keys."_

_"Absolutely not. You can barely keep your eyes focused." _

_"Whatever." Regina huffs, getting into the car. Knowing Emma was right she smiles to herself feeling warmth spread through her body at the love and care radiating from the woman. As Emma pulls the car away from the curb, she feels the brunette slide over and put her head on her shoulder. _

_"Thank you." Regina says, nuzzling her. _

_"No need to thank me just let me take care of you. You deserve it." Emma puts her arm around the other woman and smiles. _

_"I don't deserve you." Regina whispers honestly. Emma pulls the car into the driveway and shuts it off quickly. _

_"You're right, you deserve so much more than I can give you. Since I was lucky enough to work my way into your heart, there is no way I'm letting you go. Ever." Regina leans up and kisses her cheek softly. They smile softly at each other before making their way into the house and up the stairs. Regina sat on the edge of the bed, letting Emma take off her shoes and nylons. Carefully, she removes the blazer, blouse, and skirt, replacing them with a comfy oversized shirt and pajama pants. "Into bed." Emma says with a smile. _

_"Since you're taking care of me… will you lay next to me?" Regina pokes out her bottom lip for good measure. Emma can't help but smile at the woman, still a sight to see in pajamas and not feeling well. _

_"Of course, sweetheart." Taking off her leather jacket and jeans, she crawls into bed behind the Mayor, holding her tight. _

"Emma, what are you picking for dessert?" Henry asks excitedly. Henry loves when it's Emma's turn to pick dessert. She always goes for the loaded with a ton of sugar, makes you regret it the next day desserts that his other mom acted like she hated. Regina always seemed to pick things more on the healthier side.

"What do you mean?" Emma asks.

"We have a tradition that on Friday nights we take turns picking our dessert of choice." Regina says smiling. "I'm assuming your love of all things packed with sugar hasn't disappeared with your memory."

"Nice try!" Emma smiles as she thinks about it. "What if it's something that we don't have here?"

"We make it happen." Regina says warily.

"How about ice cream sundaes with extra chocolate syrup, caramel, peanuts and sprinkles?"

"How did I know that was coming?" Regina rolls her eyes good-naturedly. "Let me see if I need to run out and grab something." Excusing herself from the dinner table, Regina opens the cupboard to survey the ingredients. Opening the fridge she finds one important component missing: chocolate syrup. She blushes at the thought of why they ran out, it having nothing to do with sundaes.

"Do we have everything?" Henry asks, coming into the kitchen.

"I have to run to the grocery store to pick up some chocolate syrup. How about you take a shower and get into your pajamas while I'm gone?"

"Okay." He says, walking towards the stairs.

"Em, we're out of chocolate syrup. I'll just run out and grab some." Regina says, walking behind the blonde who was clearing the plates.

"Okay, hurry back." Emma smiles brightly at her, turning around. Regina takes the plates from Emma's hands and sets them on the table. Stepping forward, she tucks the hair behind her ear.

"Make sure you've taken your medicine and get into your pajamas. We're going to relax together as a family tonight." Emma nods, her eyes tearing up. Never having had a family or having felt so loved, the emotions were overwhelming in the best way possible.

"I shouldn't be more than thirty minutes." Regina says, taking the dishes with her and placing them in the sink before heading out.

"Look who we've got here." A raspy voice comes from behind Regina. She places the paper bag in the passenger seat before standing ramrod straight.

"If I were you, I'd be fearing for my life." Regina says, in a low tone.

"But I'm not. I'm not afraid of anything you can do. You've already taken away everything that means anything to me." Jefferson says, staring at her through hooded eyes.

"That doesn't sound like my problem."

"I am your problem." Regina crosses her arms across her chest.

"If you think your weak threat means anything to me, you're mistaken."

"Ahh, but your family does."

"If you ever come after my family again, I'll…"

"What? Kill me? Because living a life without the ones you love is worth living, right?" Jefferson clenches his jaw as his eyes stare straight through her.

"I'll do something much, much worse."

"Try your best. I don't see what you see in the blonde. But, the look in her eyes as she pleaded that I not hurt you and your son was priceless. It's a shame I cut it short when I knocked her out cold."

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"Your daughter. Right. I'm afraid I can't make that happen."

"You can and you will. You have until tomorrow." Jefferson says, stalking away. Regina stares after him, her gaze nearly burning holes in his back.

_"We were just talking." Emma says, exasperated._

_"You may have been talking, but your eyes were down her shirt." Regina fumes._

_"No they weren't!" _

_"I see the way she acts around you. She would like nothing more to get you into bed, as she has with nearly every available man in town."_

_"Hey, don't talk about her like that. She's my friend."_

_"I bet she is." _

_"Regina look, she's just a friend. I am not interested whatsoever in anything beyond her friendship." Regina exhales loudly, looking over at the door of the diner. The last thing she wants is to be seen arguing with the sheriff in public. Her jealously got the best of her, which is why she dragged the blonde out by her arm. _

_"*She* is." Emma pinches the bridge of her nose. _

_"As flattering as this whole jealousy thing is, it's unnecessary. You're the only one I want." Regina begins to interrupt but is stopped by Emma holding her hand up. "If anything is going to work between us, I need for you to trust me. I know Ruby would never cross a line with me. In the off chance that I'm wrong, I need you to believe that I won't break your trust."_

_"I do trust you. I know we haven't discussed this, because I felt it was a given, but I do not share." _

_"I wouldn't expect you to." Emma says smirking. "Madame Mayor… what are you saying exactly?" Regina groans before giving the blonde a small smile. _

_"You're my girlfriend and I want anyone to so much as look at you how she does."_

_"I'm your girlfriend, huh?" Emma asks, stepping forward. _

_"You are, and I'm taking you to dinner tonight. Be ready at 8."_

Emma finishes the dishes and changes into her pajamas before heading down into the living room. She hears the shower turn off, knowing in a few minutes their son would be coming downstairs.

"Hey, I'm back." Regina says, walking into the front door. Feeling a surge of butterflies, Emma met her in the kitchen. Looking at the woman's posture, she could sense something was off.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Emma asks, walking next to the brunette.

"Nothing. Everything's fine." She lies, giving Emma a fake smile.

"Bullshit." Emma fires back. Regina sighs, stepping back from the bag of groceries.

"I ran into some unexpected company. I have a deadline to fill by tomorrow. That's all." Emma watches her closely, knowing she was telling the truth but decides against pushing the issue.

Emma sits on the bar stool at the island, watching the woman.

_Eyes burning into each other like fire. Regina standing with her hands on her hips._

_"God forbid I want to mention I'm in a relationship. You fly off the handle if you think someone's hitting on me, but refuse to let me tell them why I'm saying no. I can't even take you out somewhere."_

_"Why is this not enough for you?!"_

_"Why do I have to be your secret? I can't keep doing this… it's been almost six months."_

_Crying, she didn't want to cry in front of her. _

_"Okay, it's okay. We will tell everyone. I don't want you to feel like I'm ashamed of you. I'm not. I'm damn proud of you. I love you." _

_"I love you, always have."_

Emma brings a hand up to her head, feeling a searing pain behind her eyes.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Regina rushes over to her wife, panicking. The blonde sways a bit on the stool. "Please, talk to me."

"My head, it hurts so bad." Emma barely gets out.

"Did it just happen? You took your medicine, right?"

"Yes, I took it right after you left. I've had a headache all day, but it just got really bad just now."

"I'm calling Dr. Whale. Come with me." Regina guides Emma off of the stool and into the living room before grabbing her phone. Emma leans back against the cushions staring at the room. Feeling a strong sense of déjà vu, she closes her eyes, wishing away the pain.

'I don't want you to feel like I'm ashamed of you. I'm not. I'm damn proud of you. I love you.' Her mind whispers. Green eyes flash open as she stares at her surroundings. This is where it happened.

"Regina!" The brunette stops talking and spins around, holding the phone in her hand. "When did you tell me… uhh shit." She closes her eyes, trying to remember what she just saw in her mind. "When did you tell me 'I don't want you to feel like I'm ashamed of you. I'm not. I'm damn proud of you. I love you.'" Regina's mouth fell open.

"That was our first fight."

"I remember some of it. It's really blurry though." Regina sits next to her, crushing her in a hug.

"Is that it? Anything else?" Emma recalls the bits and pieces of the vision she got. Regina never thought she'd be so happy to relive that particular memory, but she smiles hearing it. Regina fills Dr. Whale in on the headaches, and how its intensity increased before remembering something.

"Meet me at my office in the morning." He says, smiling to himself on the other end of the phone.

"You remember something!" Regina says happily.


	7. Chapter 7

"How often do the headaches increase in intensity?" Dr Whale asks, checking Emma's pupils with a pen light.

"There isn't a set time. It just happens. Whatever you gave me for them doesn't help whatsoever when they start getting worse."

"Uh huh.." Dr Whale hums. "Well, it seems as though your mind goes into overload when it recalls something that's happened. When your injury happened, your brain just shut off. Since it was off for some time, it shut out anything that didn't pertain to your recovery. When it shuts down, it doesn't allow that portion time to deal with the severity of the injuries."

"Can you help her with the pain?" Regina asks, rubbing Emma's back soothingly.

"I'm afraid not. I can prescribe her something that may help, but it may not help. I'm worried if the drugs affect her too much; her brain activity may slow and hinder her memories from returning sooner."

"So you're saying it's a good thing being in pain?" Emma asks, her voice giving away her worry.

"Unfortunately. It doesn't seem like it, but it's a good thing."

"I don't care how much it hurts, I just want to remember." Emma looks from Dr. Whale to Regina.

"Take it easy, don't do too much. If you feel a headache coming on, lie down and get some rest. Try cold compresses over your eyes to help."

_"I don't know what to do." Emma says, hanging her head as she sits on the arm of the couch._

_"You could start with telling her." Mary Margaret says cheerfully. Emma scoffs before looking to the side. _

_"You do realize who we're talking about. She hates me; she'd hang me during a town hall meeting if she could. Why would you ever think telling her would be a good idea?" _

_Regina stares at the small speaker on her desk. She couldn't have heard that right. They must be talking about someone else. Having only started listening in the middle of the conversation after Sydney left the flowers, Regina listens intently for clues to Emma's plans to take her down._

_"Because you love her." Mary Margaret says softly. "Because love is the most powerful magic of all." _

_"It doesn't matter how I feel. The feelings absolutely are not reciprocated." Emma holds her face in her hands. How could she let herself all in love with the world's most unattainable woman, who just so happens to hate her guts? _

_"You don't know that." Emma looks up at Mary Margaret like she's grown a second head. _

_"You have met her, right? Regina. Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke. The same woman who would love nothing more than to make my life a living hell… What would every compel you to believe that she might be in love with me?"_

_Regina gasps as she stares at the speaker. Her heart feels as though it's about to pound out of her chest as she places a hand over her mouth. Emma loves her. Emma is in love with her. _

_"How would you feel if you knew she was?" _

_Regina clenches her jaw. She had been extremely careful, not ever speaking a word of her feelings and making sure her actions didn't reflect her thoughts. _

_"Please don't ask me that. I don't want to even get my hopes up for a second." _

_"What if you just knew and she were standing in front of you."_

_"I'd tell her she's the most important thing in my life aside from Henry. That I want nothing more than to brighten her days and bring so much love into her heart that it feels like it's going to overflow. I'd tell her just how in love with her I am and that I'd do anything for her. I'd do anything to make her smile."_

_Regina lets out a quiet sob as tears stream down her face. There's no way she'd ever put herself out there to the Sheriff blindly. Knowing her feelings were very much returned, she thought about how she'd approach the blonde. _

_"I'm just too scared." Emma continues. "I'm afraid of her laughing in my face, or worse looking at me like I was the most disgusting creature on the planet. She can never know how I feel about her. I'd rather be miserable wishing and hoping a miracle would happen between us than deal with the catastrophic heartbreak that would come from knowing it'll never happen."_

_'I'll show you just how much I love you, Emma.' Regina thinks to herself. _

Emma collapses dramatically on the white down comforter. She hums contently as she inhales the intoxicating scent of Regina on the bedding.

"Please lay here and cuddle with me." Emma says, whining. Regina smiles before kissing her forehead.

"I'd love to, my love, but I have business to take care of." Emma pouts at the brunette, feeling her body craving the warmth from the other woman.

"Please, just for a little while until I fall asleep." Regina melts at the blonde's words, knowing she could never truly resist. She wants to savor each and every moment she can with her wife, remembering she almost lost her.

Emma slips off her jeans, crawling between the sheets. Regina peels off the blazer and unbuttons her blouse, hanging it on the chair in the corner. Emma's eyes rake over the smooth skin her eyes don't remember seeing before. Giving the sheriff a huge smile, Regina crawls in bed and lays her head over her heart.

"Your heart is beating pretty fast." Regina comments with a smile. Emma lets out a breathy laugh.

"Wonder why." She says before swallowing hard. The brunette reaches around herself maneuvering Emma's arms around until they were wrapped around her.

"You're allowed to touch me, you know."

"It sounds silly, but I'm afraid." Regina lifts her head, looking into green eyes.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of. If you're not ready, that's perfectly fine. It's only been a few days."

"I just want to get to know this Regina better first. I do want you, but I want everything."

"You have everything." The Mayor reminds her. "I understand." Emma watches as she runs her fingers lightly up and down the other woman's back. Soon, her movements slow down, and Regina hears her breathing even out.

"You're my forever. I'll love you always." Regina whispers, carefully slipping out of her grasp. Tucking the blankets loosely around the blonde, she stands back watching her sleep. "I'll do anything to protect you. No one will ever hurt you again." She promises.

Heading to the garage, Regina pulls a dusty metal box from underneath the workbench. She pulls out a small key, sliding it into the lock with ease. As she lifts the lid, she smiles brightly at the purple velvet bag encased in the mold. She reaches in and holds a shiny, red apple up inspecting it in the light filtering through the window.

"You actually showed up." Jefferson says, in a monotone voice. "I see you don't have what I came for."

"My my, so impatient." Regina says in a mocking tone. "All in due time."

"I don't have all day, I have a visit to get to, unless you produce my daughter."

"I want a promise that if I give you what you want, you will never come after my family again."

"Okay, I promise." He says with a sneer.

"Not good enough; in writing." Jefferson rolls his eyes as he all but rips the folded up document from the Mayor's hands.

"Got a pen?" He asks, holding out his hand. She pulls a pen from the pocket of her jacket with a smile. She watches as his eyes scan over the wording. He nods to himself before bending over. With a wicked smile, Regina plunges a needle into his flank, quickly injecting the fluid into his body. As if his bones seemingly melt, he collapses onto the ground.

"Concentrated poison from that apple you helped me retrieve makes it all the more potent. Have a good rest." She smirks before walking away.

_As Emma walks into the station distractedly, she nearly jumps out of her skin seeing the Mayor sitting on her desk. _

_"Can I help you?" She asks, suspiciously, her eyes taking in the sight of long legs crossed over the other._

_"I believe you can." Regina lets a ghost of a smile grace her lips before lightly touching the flowers still alive on the desk. "Please, sit." She says, sliding off of the surface. Emma looks at her with a sideways glance, but listens. _

_"You see, I'm always about staying one step ahead. I never feel remorse for being prepared. This time, I was pleasantly surprised." Regina slips her hand into the floral arrangement before pulling her hand out, placing the bug on the desk in front of the sheriff. _

_"You were spying on me?!" Emma exclaims, standing up angrily. _

_"It wouldn't be the first time." Regina says in a smooth voice. "That's not the point." Emma scoffs, shaking her head. "Imagine my surprise when I overheard your conversation with Miss Blanchard." Emma's face drains of all color. She was sure this would be the end of her. Regina feels a pang of hurt in her stomach, seeing just how petrified the woman in front of her is._

_"That was a private conversation." Emma says, her voice shaking as she fights the tears pricking behind her eyes. _

_"I know, and I'm glad I heard it. I wouldn't have otherwise."_

_"Damn straight."_

_"I'm not here to humiliate you, Emma. I'm here to tell you that you are wrong."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You try and try to be civil to me. My only defense against you is hostility. I don't hate you, I could. I loved you from the moment I set eyes on you. I knew you'd turn my world upside down and that scares me. What scares me even more is imagining a life without you in it." Emma shakes her head, not looking at the woman in front of her._

_"Regina, I swear, if you're doing this to hurt me, stop. You've said enough." The brunette steps forward, both hands cupping Emma's cheeks. Emma closes her eyes, a tear slipping from the corner of her eye. Regina leans forward pressing her lips against the other woman's. _

_"I mean every word." She whispers before kissing her again, her tongue running along the blonde's bottom lip. Emma parts her lips, matching the intensity of the kiss. _


	8. Chapter 8

Emma wakes and finds the room dark. Sliding her hands along the cold sheets, she realizes she's the only occupant in the bed. Slipping on her jeans, Emma then heads down the stairs smiling. She stops and stares at the wedding photo once again, feeling a tingling sensation roll from her stomach, radiating throughout her body. Her eyes stay locked on the smiling face of her wife.

Not being able to wipe the grin off of her face, she walks into the kitchen to find Regina baking. Slowly, she tiptoes behind her before wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"Emma! You scared me!" Regina says, gasping as she jumps. Turning in her arms, Regina smiles at her brightly. "It's about time you woke up." Emma hums softly before leaning in and kissing her softly. Regina smiles into the kiss and places her hand on Emma's cheek. Pulling back, Emma watches as Regina's smile reaches her eyes. Gripping her hips hard, the blonde leans in kissing her passionately. Regina moans softly as their tongues meet, feeling like she could melt on the spot. As the kiss breaks Emma clears her throat, smiling at the Mayor.

"You know, you could make a girl fall in love with you with a kiss like that." Emma teases. Hearing that, Regina can't help but smile wide.

"That's what I'm hoping for." She says honestly. Emma smiles brightly at her, her eyes taking in every detail of the other woman's face. "Not that I mind, but may I ask what brought you to kiss me like that out of nowhere?"

"I was looking at my favorite picture." Emma says simply. Watching as Regina's face scrunches in curiosity, she continues. "The way you were smiling at me, there is so much love there. I see it every time you smile at me and your eyes sparkle. I can physically feel love surrounding me when you look at me like that." Regina can't stop smiling at the explanation.

"That day, I made a promise to you…a vow that I'll love you always. And, I do. That will never change."

"I have a feeling even if I never remember those memories; I'll fall in love with you over and over again." Emma leans in and softly touches her lips against the other woman's. She feels Regina melt into her and wraps her arms tighter around her waist.

Emma gasps as she feels an icy, stabbing pain shoot through her brain. Her eyes fly open, seeing nothing but black. She hears Regina calling out her name, but it sounds so far away.

Regina tightens her grip on the blonde, half carrying her into the living room. She cradles her head with one arm, and shakes her shoulder with the other. Emma's breathing is labored, and her eyes are open looking blank.

"Emma please, talk to me. What's going on?" Listening to her breathing even out, she watches as Emma turns to look at her. "Emma! Are you okay?"

"Regina? What happened?" Emma closes her eyes, looking pained.

"You blacked out… you just went blank on me."

"I saw.. we were at the dock again. It wasn't as cold this time. There was wine… Then, we were under your tree." Emma squints as she tries to make sense of the distorted images. "We were by your apple tree."

Regina gasps, covering her mouth with her hand, holding back a sob.

"You said yes."

_"This place changed my life." Emma says, wistfully. Regina tightens her hold on the blonde's hand as she looks from the waves to the woman standing next to her. "This is where it all began. This is when I began really living." The Mayor smiles as she looks back to the water._

_"I thought you were never going to kiss me."_

_"You're known for your bold tactics… just wanted to see what you had in store for me." Emma says, half joking. Truth is, she was scared to death. She was scared if being alone with the woman, let alone kissing her. _

_"Someone had to do it. I figured you were being a pain in the ass as always." Regina says, smirking. _

_"Not that time." She says with a chuckle. "Although, I'm glad you did." Emma wraps her arms around the shorter woman, holding her close. Just like the first time, Regina lays her head on Emma's shoulder, closing her eyes and humming contently. _

_"This is nice." Regina opens her eyes and looks up before kissing the blonde softly. _

_"I love you." _

_"I love you too, Emma."_

_"Come on, we have one more thing to do tonight." Regina says, packing up the picnic they shared. Various cheeses and crackers were splayed out along with an empty bottle of wine. _

_"The thought crossed my mind, but I didn't think you meant coming home was what else was left for tonight." _

_"Oh, that'll happen too." Regina says, winking. 'I hope.' She says to herself. She steers the sheriff towards the back yard of her mansion as she feels butterflies in her stomach. _

_"Have you ever walked on the grass on your bare feet?" Emma asks, breaking the silence. Regina shoots her a look that screams 'Are you crazy?!'_

_"No, I am civilized enough to wear shoes." She says, straightening her posture. Emma grunts as she kicks off her boots._

_"Take off your shoes." Emma says, suddenly. Regina shakes her head, her mouth falling open. "Please don't question me, just do it." Emma adds with authority in her tone. Regina huffs as she takes off her black heels. _

_"Happy? They're off." _

_"Yes, I am. Life is all about experiences. At the beginning, most experiences are new. There is that spark of excitement of learning and feeling something unfamiliar. Sometimes, old experiences aren't as appreciated as the new ones. Something so small as experiencing something new with someone can create a lifelong memory. You'll always remember walking in the grass without shoes as this moment. With me."_

_"The only memories that mean anything involve you or Henry." Regina says, honestly. Emma ducks her head, hiding the blush that covers her cheeks. Standing next to Emma in front of her beloved tree, she tilts her head looking up at the stars. "There is so much out there in the universe. So much more than anyone could even fathom. I have memories that seem like they're from centuries ago. They don't hold a candle to how you make me feel just being in my presence." Emma bites her lip, holding back tears as she looks up at the sky with the brunette. _

_"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Emma whispers. Regina turns to her, grabbing Emma's hands to hold in her own. _

_"My life had no meaning until I held Henry in my arms, and the overwhelming sense of love I felt with him only magnified so much more when I saw you. You are everything I could ever want in someone. You make me into a better person, you broke down every defense I had, and healed my heart of any pain it has ever felt. You make me feel as if I can do anything, simply because you love me. I can't imagine a day without you, nor would I ever want to. You are my heart, my soul, and my life." Regina swallows the lump in her throat as she takes a deep breath. Kneeling on the ground in front of the blonde, she pulls a velvet box from the pocket of her pea coat. "Emma Swan, would you make me the happiest woman in existence by marrying me?" Emma can't control the tears that fall from her eyes, as she looks down at the woman she's so in love with, eyes shining with hope._

_"Yes, I would love to marry you!" Emma says, dropping to her knees and capturing Regina's lips in a passionate kiss. _

As Emma listens to the detailed memory spoken to her, details she couldn't see before start to come to light.

"I held you close under the apple tree." Emma says softly.

"Yes, you did. You said you wanted to create a beautiful memory near the mangled limb you created." They both laugh, and Emma nods.

"Yeah, that sounds like something I'd say." Her laughs quiet and she thinks about the memory over and over again. "We were so in love."

The next morning, Regina decides to surprise Emma and Henry with donuts and bear claws. The knowledge of Emma regaining memories has her walking on could nine.

"Good morning, Madame Mayor." Ruby says cheerfully, waving at Regina as she enters the diner.

"Good morning, Miss Lucas. I'd like to surprise Emma and Henry with bear claws and donuts. Also, two hot chocolates with cinnamon."

"Sure thing!" Ruby says, moving to the pastry case to assemble their order.

Regina looks over, eyeing August suspiciously as he stares her down.

"Can I help you?" She asks, rigidly.

"No, Madame Mayor. You look nice today." He says, wincing to himself at how cliché it sounded.

"I hope you remember the talk we had years ago." Regina says, sneering at him.

"Of course I do."

"Remember, I have eyes and ears everywhere, Mr. Booth. I know you hit on my wife."

"No, I… I didn't." He stumbles along his words before sighing. "She told you?"

"She didn't have to. Emma is my wife. Preying on her condition is despicable. You can take away one's memories but not their feelings. Since you are not a threat to my family, this is a reminder. She is mine."

"Got it." He says, nervously.

"Here ya go, Madame Mayor." Ruby says, holding out the tray along with a pink pastry box.

"Thank you, Miss Lucas. Have a lovely day." Turning to give August one last glare she heads out of the diner.


	9. Chapter 9

"I remember." Emma says, amazed. "I remember proposing to you." Regina bites her lip as she tries to hold back the flood of tears she feels is coming on. "In remembering that, I felt everything. I felt the love radiating from your body, the overwhelming feeling of love overflowing my heart with every beat."

"Do you remember anything else?" Emma thinks hard for a moment, her brow furrowing. After a long moment, she shakes her head.

"No, nothing." She shakes her head again, balling her fists up. "This is such bullshit!" Regina holds her close, placing a kiss in her hair.

"I know it isn't fair. You're making progress though." She soothes.

"It's not enough!" Emma cries, feeling deflated. She finally has a family, the love of her life, and she can't remember anything. "How did this happen?"

"You had an accident." Regina says simply. If she could keep the truth as far away as possible, the better off everyone will be.

"There's more to it. Regina, please tell me what happened to me." Regina's heart breaks at the tone of her wife's voice.

"Years ago, I made a deal with Jefferson. In his eyes, I didn't hold up to my end of the bargain. Henry fell ill shortly thereafter. He showed up at the hospital, and threatened my family. It has been a few years, but he… he kidnapped you and you got hurt. We don't know the details, only you and he do."

"He… he kidnapped me again?!"

"What?!" Regina pulls her face back to look into her eyes, anger flooding depths of chocolate brown.

"Oh, I guess I never told you that... He's kidnapped me before. He wanted me to make a hat, and said I was the only one who could make it work." Regina sits up straight, willing her temper to stay in check. It's not like she could throw him into a magical coma twice.

"Had I known…" The brunette trails off. Emma watches as her body goes from angry and rigid to seemingly calm before turning to her. "All that matters is you are okay, and you're getting better."

"Can't he be stopped? Somehow…"

"Don't worry, Emma. He'll never hurt you again." Regina says with finality.

"So how is everything going working out staying with Regina?" Mary Margaret asks, sipping her hot chocolate.

"It's going well. Things are a lot different than I expected them to be leaving the hospital. I feel like I belong there."

"That's because you do. She's your one true love." The teacher says gleefully.

"I'm really starting to see it. I have felt it once I walked through the door of our house." Mary Margaret smiles and tilts her head to the side.

"A love as strong as yours, I'm sure it's hard not to feel it. It radiates off the two of you."

"I know. I have always loved her, that much I remember. She's different than I remember. She's caring, loving, attentive, supportive. She's the opposite of everything Regina Mills was to me before… all of this."

"You're seeing the side of her that only Henry got to see for a very long time. She loves you, cares for you, and she'd do anything for you."

"I'd do anything for her, even without the memories."

"I'm so proud of you, Emma. You're being so strong about all of this." Emma furrows her brow as her fingers trace the handle of the mug.

"Did you know Jefferson is to blame for this?" The brunette gasps, leaning forward in her seat.

"What? Emma, no! I had no idea."

"He apparently did it to hurt Regina. He's so dangerous… I'm afraid for her and Henry."

"Did she say anything else? Has she had any contact with him since?" Emma shakes her head.

"If she has, she hasn't told me. If I'm guessing right, I'd say she wouldn't tell me anyways. All she said was that he'll never hurt me again." Mary Margaret stares at Emma for a long moment before giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Emma, Regina is a very powerful woman. A woman who is so in love with her family that she'd do anything to protect it. I'm not saying that she'll do anything rash, but we both know how dangerous Jefferson is. If she's assuring you not to worry, you need to trust her."

"I'm her wife. I should be her equal. I want to help."

"Emma, this isn't about you. This is between Regina and Jefferson."

_Emma smiles as Regina traces her fingers over her shoulder lightly. She hums her appreciation, closing her eyes and reveling in the touch. _

_"I love you." Regina says softly. There's a flicker of surprise in green eyes as they flash open, but she decides against showing the shock. "You said it the other night… you were drunk." Emma leans up on her elbow, the sheet slipping off of her naked shoulder._

_"I know.. I shouldn't have said it then." The brunette shakes her head softly. _

_"I'm glad you did. I meant it when I said it back. You just haven't said it since. I thought maybe you regretted saying it." Rolling over to lay on top of the Mayor, Emma sees the vulnerability and doubt shining in the woman's dark eyes. _

_"I don't regret it. I meant it. I still mean it. I shouldn't have said it while I was under the influence and make you doubt my feelings." Regina's eyes search green ones for any signs of dishonesty. Finding none, she leans up and presses her mouth softly against pink lips. "I love you, Regina." Emma says, breaking the kiss. "I love you more than anything, more than I thought possible."_

_"I promise I'll never let you feel hurt again. I'll do any and everything to protect you." Emma holds a breath, fighting the sting of tears building behind her eyes._

_"Who would have thought it? Regina Mills is such a romantic." Emma jokes, breaking the weight of the conversations._

_"No one would believe you." Regina says, kissing her again. Regina brings her legs up, wrapping around Emma's waist, trapping her in place._

_"No one would believe you're a bottom either, but that's true too." Emma giggles, kissing Regina's neck. Regina scoffs playfully, making a half-assed attempt to push Emma away. "Aww, come on." Emma teases._

_"I am not!"_

_"You so are." Emma punctuates her statement by rolling her hips, causing the other woman to throw her head back and moan. "I love that too." _

_"Emma?" Regina breathes. The blonde lifts her head up looking into brown eyes. "No more talking."_

Feeling the beginnings of yet another migraine, Emma sits onto the couch, cuddling up to Regina. Regina smiles before kissing the top of the blonde's head.

"How was lunch with Mary Margaret?" Regina asks, interestedly. Emma nuzzles her face against Regina's chest.

"It went well. It's always nice to get some friendly advice." Regina hums as she moves to run her fingers through blonde hair.

"I know how much you treasure your friendship with her. I'm glad you were feeling well enough to see her this afternoon."

"It was really refreshing." Emma mumbles. "Regina…" She says, sucking in a breath.

"Yes?" she says softly, waiting for the other woman to speak. Emma moves to sit up, a smile spreading across her features.

"I love you." She says honestly. Regina's eyes widen at the words.

"I love you too." Emma smiles brightly, leaning forward to place a loving kiss on her wife's lips. Regina wraps her arms tightly around the woman, afraid of letting her go. "I never want to forget this again."

"I hope you don't, my love. Not ever." Emma relaxes into the feeling of arms surrounding her and kisses her again. Emma inhales sharply as she feels a razor sharp pain jolt through the middle of her brain. She whimpers as her head pounds, throbbing as pain surges throughout her head.

"Emma, are you getting another migraine?" Regina asks, panicking.

"I think… I need a doctor." Emma says, squeezing her eyes tight, holding her head.

"Let's go!"

Bursting through the hospital doors, Regina ushers Emma into the emergency room. Looking around, she spots a nurse walking from another room.

"My wife, she needs to see a doctor immediately!" Regina shouts. Emma groans, shielding her eyes from the bright florescent lights. "Sorry, Emma."

"I just… I need to sit down." A nurse comes over, and leads the two women over to an empty exam partition. Emma sits down carefully on the gurney, and looks over to Regina.

"It's going to be alright, Emma. I promise." Regina says honestly. Truth be told, she is scared out of her mind. Emma manages a small smile, holding Regina's hand in her own.

Hearing a sudden commotion, three heads turn to the common area, watching a group of people swarm to the entry way that leads to the ambulance bay.

"Male, mid 30's, found not breathing near the edge of town." Dr. Whale rushes to the man's side, quickly looking him over.

"Let's get him to a room, now!" he yells, pushing the gurney towards an empty exam room. Watching as the crowd of people around the man rush past, Emma gasps as she sees the pale face being whisked past them.

"Please, please don't hurt them. I'll do anything!" Emma begs, looking up at the stoic mask on the man's face.

"It's not good enough! I've had everything taken from me by HER. Now, it's her turn to know what it feels like!" He growls, knocking the butt of the gun hard into Emma's temple before everything flashed, leaving her in darkness.

Emma screams as searing pain overwhelms her body. Feeling like knives are stabbing the back of her eyes, her body falls limply against the bed.

"Emma?! Emma!" Regina screams as she watches the blonde go limp.


	10. Chapter 10

((Two days later))

"I don't know how I'll get through this. I barely survived almost losing you the last time." Regina says softly, her fingers lightly touching the still hand beneath hers. She closes her eyes as she hears sounds of life coming from Emma's stomach beneath her ear.

It had been two days. Two long excruciating days. No one had any answers or explanations for Emma slipping back into a coma. Regina's eyes ached; they actually ached from crying so much. Not to mention, her body was stiff and sore from the uncomfortable chair in the room. She had refused to leave her side.

"Sometimes it's the body's way of healing when a trauma happens." Was Dr. Whale's educated guess.

Her eyes shifted to the woman breathing softly above her, the heart rate monitor breathing at a steady pace.

"Please don't leave me, my Emma. Come back to me. I need you more than you know." She sighs as she closes her eyes tightly, willing the tears away. "You're my happy ending, my love."

The door swings open and Mary Margaret gives Regina a sad smile. Regina barely moves from her spot, her eyes slipping shut as she listens to the sounds around her.

"I brought you coffee." Mary Margaret says in a soft voice. Regina slowly sits up, stretching her back, trying to work the kinks out.

"Thank you."

"Any changes?" She asks, looking her friend over carefully.

"None. Whale thinks it could be her body's way of dealing with trauma. Again." Regina lets out a slow breath before turning her head to watch the blonde.

"I'll keep an eye on her." The mayor's eyes flash to the soft spoken woman in front of her. "I know you haven't left. I figure you could at least use a shower." The teacher gives Regina a small smile.

Regina stares at her wife breathing peacefully on the bed. Truth be told, she felt responsible. All of this happened because Jefferson was trying to destroy her happy ending. She finally decides that a shower could do her some good.

"I'll have my phone by me at all times. Call me the instant anything happens." Regina felt like throwing in her authoritive tone for good measure. The Mayor stands before leaning over the blonde, giving her a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you." She whispers softly. Mary Margaret gives Regina a smile as the heartbroken woman casts one last glance at Emma before leaving the room.

"Hey Emma." She says softly. "A lot of people are worried about you. Henry is devastated. And Regina… Well, I've never seen her so broken. You are surrounded by so many people whose lives you brighten just by saying hello. We all miss you. I miss you." She bites her lip to keep the tears at bay, but fails miserably as sobs come deep from her body.

_Emma sighs as she hangs her wet jacket on the coat rack by the door. Nothing has ever hurt her this much, nothing. Sure, she was used to fighting with Regina, but this hurt more than she could imagine. It wasn't their first fight, and probably won't be the last._

_'You think I don't know that? That I'm some… some dirty secret of yours that you treat like a dog when you're through with me?' Through her tears, Emma sees the change in the Mayor's facial expression._

_'Is that really how you feel?'_

_'When you hold me close after we…then make me climb out the window, yes. You treat me like shit, Regina. Like I'm some trash.' Regina furrows her brow and sets her jaw, knowing the blonde was right. _

_'I never meant…' Emma growls loudly, not caring if she wakes Henry._

_'I don't want to hear it. You don't get to talk. You came to me. You bugged the station so you could eavesdrop on me. You showed up on my desk, and made me believe you wanted me. All of me.'_

_'Emma… I did. I do.'_

_'No you fucking don't! You want someone to warm your bed and leave. I am not Graham!' Emma knew she struck a nerve as soon as his name was said. Regina's back went ramrod straight, her eyes as wide as saucers. She shakes her head from side to side slightly before throwing off the blankets and walking up to the blonde._

_'Is that what you honestly think?' she asks softly. She watches as Emma puts her hands on her hips and hangs her head, her shoulders slumping dejectedly. 'Emma…' Regina places her hand on the blonde's wet cheek._

_'That's not what I think, it's what it is.' Emma takes a step back, ignoring the hand that falls from her cheek. _

_'I just don't want Henry…'_

_'To see me.' Emma finishes. She nods her head as she grabs her jacket heading for the door._

_'Don't leave.' Regina pleads, moving to block the bedroom door. _

_'Why not? It's exactly what you want me to do. I can't be here in the morning… what would Henry think?' she asks sarcastically. Regina sighs, placing her hands on Emma's bare arms. _

_'Please stay. We'll talk to Henry.' Emma grits her teeth at Regina's sweet tone. She shakes her head before heading for the window. 'Where are you going?' Regina asks, panicked._

_'I need to think.'_

_"I should have stayed." Emma sighs as she stares at her bedroom ceiling. She huffs as she gets up, heading out of her apartment only a half an hour after getting there. _

_Thankfully, Regina left the front door unlocked. Anger courses through her body at the thought of Regina expecting her to come back. She hangs up her jacket and kicks off her shoes by the front door. Heading upstairs, she tiptoes down the hall, grateful that Henry isn't awake. Emma stops and places her ear to Regina's door, hearing sobbing coming from the other side. Emma slowly turns the knob and walks into the room soundlessly. Seeing the brunette on her side, clutching the pillow Emma was using._

_Regina feels the bed dip behind her as cool arms surround her body. She covers her face with her hands as she wills herself to calm down, only making the sobs come harder. _

_"Baby, it's okay. I'm here." Emma whispers soothingly in her ear. _

_"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to treat you like that." Regina sobs. Emma holds on tighter as she peppers kisses into dark hair. She holds the older woman tight as she feels her body calm. Regina finally turns to face the blonde, not able to meet her eyes. _

_"I thought you wouldn't come back." She whispers as her fingers touch the cool skin of Emma's neck._

_"I'm here." She says simply._

_"I'm a mess when you're not here." _

_"I won't leave you. I promise."_

"Hey mom," Henry calls as he walks in the front door. He wasn't expecting his mother to be anywhere but the hospital. "Mom, are you here?" He stops outside the door, hearing crying from the other side.

"I'm here Henry."

"Can I come in?" He asks, his hand already turning the doorknob. His eyes fall on his mom, eyes red from crying and hair still wet from the shower.

"Henry, what are you doing home?" She asks, wiping at her eyes and sniffling loudly.

"Well, honestly, I missed my own bed." He says with a half smile. He'd been staying with the David and Mary Margaret since she took Emma back to the hospital. She trusted him to be home alone, but felt like the company would be well received on both ends. "I miss her, mom." Hearing this, a new wave of tears flowed from brown eyes.

"I know, I miss her too." With as sad as he was feeling, he didn't think twice before moving close to her to cuddle up to her side. She held him tight to her, savoring a rare moment where he would still show her affection that would be deemed "uncool."

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Henry?" She asks, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm sorry for wasting so much time being angry with you about the whole fairytale thing. If something would have happened to you I would never be able to forgive myself."

"It's okay. I understand. You've always had an exceptional imagination."

"Mom, can we go to the hospital?"

"Absolutely."

Walking into the hospital, Henry grabbed his mother's hand. He kept his eyes focused ahead, as he prepared to see his mom in a hospital bed again. As they approached the door, Mary Margaret was just heading out into the hall.

"Regina and Henry… what are you doing here?" She asked, shocked to see the boy with her.

"I missed being at home." He says simply. She nods and smiles in understanding.

"Nothing's changed." She says simply. Regina swallows hard before nodding.

"Henry wanted to see her so…" She trails off.

"Yes, of course. I should be going anyway. Take care you two, stay strong." Henry gives her a small smile.

He held his breath as they walked into the room. The heart monitor was making a beeping noise with every heartbeat, but other than that, she looked to be sleeping.

"She looks like an angel." He says out loud. Regina can only nod in agreement. Henry sits in the chair next to the bed as Regina stares at the blonde. She blinks hard, as she sees a bit of movement coming from under the blanket.

"Whoa, mom! I think her hand just moved." Henry says, staring with wide eyes at her hand. Regina moves to hover over her wife, not able to blink.

Emma groans as she rolls her head to the side. Regina and Henry both gasp as they watch her start to wake up. Slowly, green eyes open to look at the brunette standing over her.

"Emma, can you hear me?" Regina asks, not able to believe her eyes. Emma groans again before clearing her throat.

"Of course I can hear you." She whispers.

"Mom! I'm so glad you're awake!" Henry says excitedly as he hugs the blonde. Emma moves her hand up to rest on his head.

"How are ya, kid?" She asks with a smile.

"You had us so worried." Regina says with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, love." Regina smiles impossibly bigger at the term of endearment. "How long have I been in here?"

"Two days."

"Man, what a nap." She jokes as Henry lifts his head. "I won't do it again." Emma looks and sees tears roll down the Mayor's cheeks and feels her heart seize.

"Oh babe, come here." She says, holding her arms open. The brunette situates herself next to the blonde, holding her tight. "I'm here. I won't leave you. I promise."

"How's your memory?" Henry asks. Regina holds her breath, trying to steel herself for the lack of memories.

"I remember not being able to remember anything, and falling in love with your mom." She says, looking down and kissing the other woman's forehead. "And, I remember falling in love with her the first time and many times more afterward."

Regina gasps loudly, looking up at the blonde shocked.

"Do you really?"

"I love you just as much as the day I married you."


End file.
